So Sorry
So Sorry es el resultado del nivel de "Hace tu fantroll canon", en el Kickstarter de Undertale. Él es un monstruo dragón rellenito que quiere mostrar su arte. También es conocido por su personalidad que le lleva a disculparse excesivamente. Apariencia Su sprite en el Overworld se ve brevemente antes de que este pareciera correr al cartel de la exposición de arte que el Frisk está viendo. Su cuerpo es principalmente de color naranja con algunos tonos café oscuro (especialmente las plantas de los pies). Su sprite solo muestra su espalda. En batalla, puede usar uno de sus cinco sombreros. La forma de su hocico depende de su estado de ánimo. Personalidad Él es nervioso y tiende a disculparse por todo, pero por lo demás se comporta amigablemente. Sus ataques no son intentos deliberados de hacerte daño, pero causados torpemente por él al intentar mostrarte su arte. Él aparece en el Club de Arte oculto cerca de la planta derecha 2. Para encontrarlo, el juego debe ser iniciado cuando el reloj del equipo en el que se juegue esté fijado en el 10 de Octubre a las 20:00. Además, se debe haber llegado hasta el Resort MTT. Si se cumplen estas condiciones, al leer la señal en el Club de Arte causará la llegada de So Sorry y posterior batalla. Ataques *El se dará vuelta, empezando a mover la cola la cual cambia de celeste a naranja antes de volver a meter su cola dentro de la caja donde se encuentra el alma del jugador. Si el color de la cola es azul, el jugador deberá quedarse quieto y viceversa con el color naranja. *El se dará vuelta y empezara a lanzar lechuga/repollo hacia el jugador, cubriendo gran parte de la caja donde se encuentra el alma. Frases Antes de la batalla *''¡¡¡Ahhhh!!! ¡¡¡Estoy atrasado!!! ¡¡¡Estoy atrasado!!!'' (Ahhhh!!! I'm late!!! I'm late!!!) *'¡¡¡Lo siento tanto!!!' (I'm so sorry!!!) En Ruta Pacifista * Oh, ¡Lo lamento! Qué torpe de mí... Te empujé. (Oh, I'm so sorry! How clumsy of me... I've bumped into you.) * Soy tan torpe. (I'm such a klutz.) * Vine a buscar algo para dibujar, y... (I was just here to find something to draw, and...) * Oh no, ¡Está bien! ¡Está BIEN! (Oh no, it's ok! It's OK!) * Te daré un regalo por todos los problemas que te he dado. (I'll give you a gift to make up for your troubles.) * ¡Deja que busque en mi chaleco! (Let me look in my vest!) * Ummm, no puedo encontrar nada que pueda darte. (Ummm, I couldn't find anything I want to give away.) * ¡Espera, espera! (Wait, wait!) * ¡Tengo mi cuaderno de notas! (I've got my notebook!) * ¡''Puedo dibujarte algo allí! '(I can draw you a picture in it!)'' * Soy completamente un artista, sabes. (I'm quite the artist, you know.) * ¡¡¡'Te dibujaré una GRAN pintura!!! '('I'll draw you a GREAT picture!!!)'' * P...perdón... El dibujo no salió muy bien. (S... sorry... The drawing didn't come out very well.) * ¡Espera! ¡Encontré el problema! (Wait! I know the problem!) * ¡Solo tengo que encontrar un mejor pedazo de papel para usarlo! (I just have to find a better piece of paper for it!) * Ninguno de mis papeles son lo suficientemente buenos para usar... (None of my papers are good enough to use...) * ¡¡¡ESTA BIEN!!! (IT'S OK!!!) * ¡¡Sé que puedo hacer!! ¡Usaré mi lápiz mágico! ''(I know what I can do!! I'll use my magic pencil!)'' * ¡¡¡¡Tiene que estar debajo de estos papeles!!!! (It has to be under some of these papers somewhere!!!!) * ¡Aquí! ¡Lo tengo! (Here! I got it!) * Mi lápiz mágico es genial! (My magic pencil is amazing!) * Todo lo que dibujo con él se ve... (Everything I draw with it looks...) * ''¡COMPLETAMENTE REAL! ('COMPLETELY REAL!)'' * Uuuuhhhh, oh no!! ¡Eso es un poco muy real! (Uuuuhhhh, oh no!! That's a little too real!) * Well! * I'll leave you with that thought! * Goodbye! (¡Adiós!) * See you later! (¡Te veo luego!) * Sayonara! * Nice knowing ya! (Lindo conocerte!) * Hasta la vista. * ... * I should leave Curiosidades *El creador de '''So Sorry se enojó por la personalidad de su personaje y también combate. *'So Sorry' no puede ser asesinado, debido a que te da el dinero y escapa. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Mini-jefes Categoría:Spoiler